


Only Tricks

by wefellasangels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Team Free Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:42:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4183722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wefellasangels/pseuds/wefellasangels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Free Will and Meg Masters go trick-or-treating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Tricks

**Author's Note:**

> requested by @yup-i-do-like-that-show on tumblr

“Dean, this is stupid.”

“Yeah, heard you the _fiftieth_ time, Sam.”  

“This…halo is not – is not staying put – “

“Would you three shut up? Thanks.”

A woman holding a baby opens the door.

“Trick or treat!” Dean and Meg say simultaneously, holding their pillow cases open. Behind them, Sam is attempting help Castiel secure the feathery halo on his head.

The woman at the door watches all of this with a worried expression. “Uh…how old are you all, exactly?”

The four answer at the same time:

“Nineteen.”

“Thirty-one.”

“Approximately as old as God.”

“Twelve and a half.”

“Ah…okay, then…” The woman takes a bowl full of candy from a nearby table. “Well…here you go – happy Halloween, I guess.”

Dean and Meg grab a handful of candy each, Sam takes two pieces, and Castiel remains still, staring at the woman.

“Do you want one?” she asks him.

“No, thank you,” Castiel responds. “I am an angel – I do not require food.”

The woman takes in Castiel’s halo and black feather wings. “I see. Have a good night then.” She closes the door.

The four walk down the steps of the house and resume their route on the sidewalk.

“Yeah!” Dean exclaims, looking into his bag, a huge smile on his face. “Dude, this is awesome.”

“We scared that poor woman!” Sam points out.

“Relax, Sam. We scare everyone,” Meg drawls. “If you can’t have fun, then leave.”

“Yeah, Sammy, lighten up!” Dean agrees, clapping a hand on his brother’s shoulder.

“Dean…how am I supposed to take you seriously when you’re wearing that?”

Dean looks down at his Batman costume. “Shut up. The least you could have done was _wear_ a costume.”

“Ha, no. I’m good.”

“You boys ready for the next one?” Meg asks, a playful grin on her face.

“Let’s just get this over with,” Sam sighs, putting his hands in his pockets. The boys follow after Meg – who is dressed as Black Widow – as they go to their next house.

Meg rings the doorbell and the owner opens the door. “Trick or treat!” Just as with the previous seven houses, there is shock and slight fear on the owner’s face; he asks for their ages, which everyone except Castiel lies about; and Dean and Meg take way too much candy than is polite.

…

It’s the end of the night and all four pillow cases are full (after the sixteenth house, Dean and Meg ran out of space in their bags and took Sam’s and Castiel’s). The four stand next to the Impala, their bags of candy sitting on its hood.

“Dude,” Dean says to Sam. “We have enough candy to last us until next year!”

Sam just chuckles and shakes his head. “Yeah. Good work, Dean.” Dean nods his head proudly.

Meg paces in front of the boys. “Well, that was fun. But I’m done for the night. See you yahoos later – “

“You’re leaving?” Castiel inquires.

“In case you weren’t aware, I still have a price on my back. So yeah – I’m leaving. Happy Halloween, boys.” And she disappears.

“Good riddance,” Dean states blandly, walking over the hood of the Impala. “At least we still have – oh, you’ve got to be kidding me…”

“What’s wrong?”

“She took all the friggin’ candy!”

Sam’s shoulders begin to shake.

“It’s not funny, Sam! I worked hard for that!”

“No – I know it’s not funny, Dean. I just – “ Sam continues laughing.

“Shut up and get in the damn car! We’re going to run by the store!”

Sam, Dean, and Castiel get into the Impala, Sam still laughing and Castiel struggling to situate himself in the backseat with the fake wings on his back.

As they drive off, Castiel asks, “Dean…given the particulars of your…situation, would you consider temporarily referring to the car as the ‘Batmobile’?”

Dean glares at Castiel in the review mirror as Sam breaks into another fit of laughter.


End file.
